


[VID] Allison The Werewolf Stalker

by Airawyn



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Mash-up, opening credits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airawyn/pseuds/Airawyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Allison The Werewolf Stalker

**Author's Note:**

> Video from "Teen Wolf".  
> Audio from "Buffy the Vampire Slayer"  
> The term "Werewolf Stalker" comes from Young Justice (original flavor) comics by Peter David.


End file.
